Many electronic devices make use of memory systems. Often, the memory system includes non-volatile memory such as flash memory. An electronic device that includes a memory system, or is connected to a memory system, is often referred to as a host.
A memory system that includes semiconductor memory may be in communication with a host through an interface. In some cases, more than one data storage device may be in communication with a host system through one or more interfaces. Various standardized interfaces may be used for communication between components including data storage devices and a host system, including Peripheral Component Interface (PCI), PCI express (PCIe), Serial ATA (SATA), Serial Attached SCSI (SAS), Non-Volatile Memory Host Controller Interface Specification (NVMHCIS) or Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe), and other interfaces.